Jin and Jakotsu the Superheros
by Lilmimichan
Summary: Jin the wind master and Jakotsu went to the store to find out that all the red bull and candy is stolen! Now it is up to them aka Sugar and Caffiene to find the culprit!
1. What do mean stolen!

Hello my lil' muffins, this is my first fan fiction so please give reviews! This was made by my own random mind. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE MANGA AND ANIME CHARACTERS!  
Of course I own my own characters!

Once upon a time a wind master named Jin and a man dressed as a woman named Jakotsu went out on a little walk. Today was their birthday and they had been forced to take a walk so everyone could get the party ready! Of course Jakotsu and Jin were getting more hyper by the second because they drank red bull!

"Lets go to the candy store!" ,yelled Jakotsu.  
"NO! To the arcade!" ,argued Jin.  
"Nah! The Mall"  
"Why do you want go to the mall"  
"So I can go to the perfume section to get something that will attract Inuyasha to me"  
"Why don't you try that AXE stuff"  
"I did but he ran away! It was supposed to make him go at me"  
"Commercials these day lie too much"  
"Except the red bull one"  
"Yeah lets get more red bull"  
"And candy!"

They went to the red bull/candy store but when they got there they found out all the candy and red bull was stolen!

Jakotsu screamed, "WHY! They were innocent things that made you very hyper"  
"Whoever done this must of been so evil"  
"WE MUST SAVE THEM"  
"Look likes this is the job for the---"

Jin and Jakotsu stripped off their clothes! The new clothes they were in had a black Speedo, red tights, a black cape, a black mask and a red tight long sleeve shirt, Jakotsu had caffeine on his shirt and Jin had sugar on his.

The pair shouted, "SUGAR AND CAFFIENE"  
Everyone there slowly ran away cause they feared these to were mantels.

Jakotsu asked, "What should be do Sugar"  
Jin puffed up his chest, "Get some coffee, sugar, and doughnuts to power ourselves up!"

With that they got their power powered up!

"Who do you think did it Sugar"  
"Maybe furbies ,Caffeine. Your suspects"  
"Muffins or worse"  
They both shouted, "VEGIES!"

With that they flew off.  
ME: Give me a nice review and you get a cookie!  
Bankotsu: You think-  
Jakotsu: OOOOOO! This was a great story!  
ME: gives cookie  
Bankotsu: Bakas…….. 


	2. Save the girl!

Jin and Jakotsu read your fan mail!  
Jins lil Whirlwind: Jakotsu: I know it looks sexy! ;D Jin: O.o backs away  
Hiran:  
Jakotsu and Jin: OO wow.  
Jakotsu: You know her thesis is very good!  
Jin: 0 OH-NO JANKOTSU HAS GONE INTO THE SAYING SCIENTIFIC WORDS PHASE!  
Jakotsu: I HAVE! HELP ME!  
Kira the Great Vixen Theif:  
Jin: Well the creator used to be held.  
Me: glares  
Jin: U Jakotsu: Telling how we met is a long story but here I go.  
Once upon a time a man named Bob had a cousin who dog married its flea who went to school at holy cow in 1843 who father turned human who 3rd cousin twice removed went skinny dipping who daughter ate pork who uncle went crazy who husband ate him and then had a son who had a daughter who had a daughter named lilmimichan born of pure craziness who decided to make a fanfic that is on crack!  
There you go! Jin: - Whaaaaattttt?

IcyAngelWings:  
Jakotsu: LILMIMICHAN'S TWIN!  
Jin: WE'RE DOOMED!  
Me: glares

Well I am sorry that I took forever to update this but I had gotten grounded, been busy, and doing three other fanfics about Edward Elric, Bankotsu, and Kakashi! Well here we go!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho and other anime that isn't mine. XP

After Sugar and Caffeine flown for some time in the air for no apparent reason, they went to the furbies lair! They reach the 'lair' being conscious for who knows what those evil things are up too. When they went inside they heard a noise. One that was having a fit!

Jakotsu gasp, "Sugar someone is in danger"  
"Your right! We must save them!"

They went up the stairs of the evil 'lair', and went to the door with noise coming from it. Silently they opened the door to find a girl and a furbie. The girl had purple hair in a gold burette, with three black stands of hair that were her bangs, and she had green eyes. She seem to be angry at something furry.

"Shut up you stupid thing"  
"Furrrbieee"  
"Quiet or I'll smash you to pieces"  
Furry thing does annoying laugh, "Me hungry"  
" I DON'T CARE!"

Sugar and Caffeine quickly get into battle mode! Sugar uses his powers to blow the furbie against the wall. Caffeine then uses his powers and destroys the furbie.

"You are saved!", they chorused together.  
"Awww great! I spent $20 on that thing for my stupid sister since I broke her's! Now what am I gonna do"  
Caffeine looked confused, "You mean the furbies didn't really steal the red bull and candy"  
"What made you think that"  
Sugar puffed out his chest, "Well it's a long story but"  
"Wait a second what are you doing in my house anyways"  
Jin puffs out his chest again, "I shall explain!"

After much explaining

The girl was in tears after their ever so sad story. She helped them leave the house and said their goodbyes.

"I wish you luck"  
Sugar and Caffeine smile proudly, "Thank-you! We are off!"

With that they left. The girl's sister comes in.

"Who the heck were they"  
"Shhhh. Don't let them hear you; they're mental"  
"Ohhhhh."

Her sister looks around.

"Hey what happend to my furbie"  
"Long story..."

End!

Me: Review and get cheese now!  
Jakotsu: Cheese!  
Renkotsu: MMMMMMM.  
Me: hits Renkotsu No cheese for you! Cause you killed Jakotsu!  
Renkotsu: T-T Jakotsu: mmmmmmm...Cheese 


	3. The End

Last time on our adventures….well you read it so read this!

I do not own any anime…. But I do own anime DVDs: D! -. -'

Sugar and Caffeine did not know what to do! When they had left the girl's house, they had called the veggies and every other suspect they had but they were all to sick to do any evildoing today. This meant they had to go back to the back to the 80's band that they stole their clothes from…. Def Leopard!

Sugar: I have just called them but they got pimpietitus….

Caffeine: What's the dealio with this crap (points to author) we have a birthday to attend too!

Lilmimichan: P Why ruin the mystery so quickly!

Sugar: Yea!

Caffeine: Because (dramatic pose) I am losing my hyper powers!

Lilmimichan and Sugar: (GASP!)

Caffeine: If we do not hurry…. I shall become…normal.

Lilmimichan: The horror!

Sugar: It's just pure torture!

Moses: Worst than forty years in the desert!

Sugar: But you were in the desert because you talked to a bush…

Moses: Screw insanity!

Caffeine kicked him out!

Reader: ummmm…what about your powers Caffeine?

Lilmimichan: TO THE RED BULL AND CANDY STORE!

Lilmimichan grabs everyone and makes him or her go to the store of hyperness.

Store!

Store Owner: ummm…

Sugar and Caffeine: Who stole all the red bull and candy!

Store Owner: No one stole it…someone just bought it all up!

Lilmimichan: WHO!

Store Owner: You should know; you're the author!

Lilmimichan: Or am I?….?...?

Store Owner: Here is the address. -. - Crack-addicts….

Lilmimichan: I don't do crack! I am just hyper but I did get high on cough drops!

Caffeine: How?

Lilmimichan: I didn't read the directions and took an overdose of cough drops!

Caffeine: Oh!

All of them go to the address.

Sugar bursts open the door and Caffeine starts to beat the crap out of everyone in there. Sugar starts doing the same.

"STOP!"

"Huh?"

Edward Elric: We bought all the red bulla and candy! For your birthdays today!

Lilmimichan: God, I can't believe you two are such morons….

Sugar and Caffeine: It's your fault! You're the writer! Let's get her!

Everyone starts running after Lilmimichan.

Lilmimichan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE END! THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW AND I SHALL POST THE BIRTHDAY PARTY OF SUGAR AND CAFFEINE! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
